bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dogsrule2002/My bully dude
GENEREL INFO: Name: Jake Tango Personalty: Cold and Distant, very spitful and should not be trusted as a freind, good at fighting (go's into this in more detail in fighting style,) shows no emotion showed and yet it's still devistating but he does not show it. '''He likes it when people are scared of him. Fighting style: he does not use strenth but speed and rarely use's items. along with the standerd moves (blocking basic attacks) He can counter attack by ducking grabing their fists and throws them to the ground (this does little damage and is mostly so he can kick them.) He can also do a "nose punch" were he punch's them in the nose. This cause's the victim to basicly be stunned for one second. Bullying: He will be very eager to bully anyone at any time he has humilate moves the list is the following: He threatens the victims they attempet to run but get triped by Jake. He shoves them to the side and take their money from their back pocet. He disarms them of their weopons and smash's them / shoot's them. Apperence: Very slim and untanned with blue eyes and brown hair cut army style he has a plain white tee shirt and jeans Cliqe: none but likes the nerds and hates bullies, jocks and townies '''QUOTES. Bullying somone: You scared yet? Cry you baby Wet yourself baby Aw is baby gonna cry Think your cool huh? Huh? (trips) not anymore! I'll make a carpet out of your skin! YOUR NOT BETTER THEN ME! Being bullied (suprise) : Jimmy I thoght we were friends No, I don't have insurance wait, wait, please don't Jimmy you sure like to joke around huh? No, I havent even got to second base um, um What are you doing? Being bullied (angry) : What the heck Jim (cracks knuckle) here we go. I'll rip your head off I'll, I'll AAAHHHGGGG Just surrender Demanding money: Awww forgot my lunch money can I some? NOW! I need new sneakers can you loan me some. Well on one hand you can give me a dollar and on the otheryou get beat up and your shoved in the toilet. your choice. Your money. NOW! Paid off the proteten this week? Reciveing money: Thanks, I wont murder you. Thank you for donateing for the not-kicking-your-butt-and-dunking-you-in-the-toilet fund. I'll be back next week This will make a good bribe for crabblesnitch Just 99 more of these and I can get those sick new jeans Geuss you can't eat edna's cat food today,good for you. Starting a fight: RUN AWAY OR DIE! Why do I have to do the prefects job? Violence IS the answer! I'll give your body edna mabey she'll cook you into soup Losing a fight: (breathing heavy) I wont be dieing tonight it's not my time I'll make a come back stay with me Jake stay with me watch your back uuuuuggggg winning a fight: Really? Not suprised (yawn) I know it awww you need a band aid haha look at you on the floor all hurt During a fight: You will DIE Get down NOW That it Hi Gramps Clothing insults: Why am I not suprised go down to the freak show, were you belong is that a clothing? I thoght it was crap! Freak on the outside and the inside Hmmmm well this (signals the entire body) is bad. Keep every thing else Clothing compliments: Hmmmm nice love the shirt Thumbs up to that hat Watching somone throw up: You ate edna's food huh Did you smell fatty's pants Why can't you just throw up in the boy's dorm that's were everyone else does it uuugggg keep that trash can open I think I will be sick myself NOTE: this is in progress if their is any if I missed any quote catagorys tell me and I will write them and mind the spelling mistakes please. Category:Blog posts